Snatch
|Sunacchi}} is a power possessed by the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban. Description Snatch, according to King, is an ability that enables its wielders to "rob" physical objects and the abilities of other creatures, without making any actual or direct contact. "Robbing" objects seems to have the effect of stopping the particular object's motion, and also allows the wielder to grab and pull it; such an ability can be used to stop the usage of equipment during a battle. One drawback is that while the weapons themselves become unusable, techniques that do not require motion are not restricted. Wielders are also able to basically steal the physical abilities of their opponents, including speed, stamina and raw strength, and add it to their own, thus strengthening themselves, and weakening their opponents. At his peak of stolen power, Melascula comments his power level roughly surpasses that of Galand at his 26,000 base level, which was heavily weakened. The amount of strength Ban can steal is limited as his body can only contain so much before he reaches his maximum capacity. Another drawback to Snatch is that if used on those who can absorb magical energy, Snatch will instead be repelled and absorb the wielder's own power, as shown with the Demon King, whose eponymous magic ability The Ruler allowed him to not only be unaffected by Ban's Physical Hunt, but also absorb Ban's power instead. After sixty years of attempting to steal the Demon King's abilities with Snatch, and getting his own power absorbed instead, Ban, after feeling this sensation of "giving" instead of "taking", learned to greatly improve the strength and range of his own Snatch power, now being capable of seemingly "give" his own power and strength to others, healing and strengthening them as result. Being immortal, Ban runs no risk of exhausting his life force. However, after transferring the power of the Fountain of Youth to Elaine in order to prevent her from dying, Ban loses his immortality, so the limit to how much Ban can use this ability and how it affects him is unknown. Techniques * |Fijikaru Hanto|literally meaning "Body Hunt"}}: A characteristic technique of Ban's magic that allows him to temporarily steal all of his opponents physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own. * |Fokkusu Hanto|literally meaning "Game Hunt"}}: A technique best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allows Ban to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions. * : Ban uses his power to pull himself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as he is propelled across from them. * |Asaruto Hanto|literally meaning "Death Single Mowing"}}: A powerful but savage attack where Ban is thrust forward, beheading any caught in his path. This technique allows him to dispose of a large group of enemies in a single assault. * |Hantā Fesu|literally meaning "Festival of Hunting"}}: A technique that allows Ban to steal the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, as noted by Melascula, there is a limit to how much strength Ban can rob a person from, as seen in his encounter with Galand. Once the limit is reached, Ban is incapable of robbing the person of more power as it puts his own body in danger. After using Hunter Fest to its limit, Ban becomes heavily fatigued to the point that he is incapable of fulfilling the simplest of tasks such as walking. * |Zero Sain|literally meaning "Suppressed Presence"}}: A technique that somehow makes Ban invisible and undetectable, possibly by "stealing" one's perception of him and making it easy to sneak up on enemies. Effective enough that Monspeet who was able to sense people watching him through a crystal ball hundreds of meters away was still unable to sense Ban when using this ability. * |Kureijī Hanto|literally meaning "Over-hunting"}}: A technique used by Ban to extract the vital organs of multiple enemies simultaneosly. * |Gifuto}}: Using this technique, Ban is able to transfer his own life force and strength to another being. Having lost his immortality, the limit in how much of his strength he can give is yet uncertain. * : Gallery Ban_using_his_power_Snatch.png|Ban using Snatch at its basic level. Ban stealing Meliodas power while he punches him.png|Ban taking all of Meliodas power while being punched Ban taking part of Meliodas streangth.png|Ban stealing Meliodas strength Ban saving Meliodas with Fox Hunt from the beast.png|Ban using Fox Hunt Ban using Banishing Kill.png|Ban using Banishing Kill Ban using Assault Hunt.png|Ban uses Assault Hunt to behead a large group of vampires Ban using Hunter Festival on Galan.png|Ban using Hunter Fest Ban using Zero Sign.png|Ban using Zero Sign, and walking in the presence of The Ten Commandments Crazy Hunt.png|Ban using "Crazy Hunt" on Purgatory creatures Ban using Gift on the Demon King.png|Ban using Gift on the Demon King Trivia *The aspect of "robbing" physical objects and abilities conforms with Ban's title as the Sin of Greed, greed being an inordinate desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of abstract value. References }} Navigation es:Snatch Category:Abilities